Question: Ben has walked his dog for a total of $14$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $2$ miles each day. For how many days has Ben been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Ben has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $14\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $14\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = 7\text{ days}$